Baldi
Summary Baldi, also known as Professor Baldi, and maybe his possible full name Baldi Baldimore, is the titular main antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Baldi is the teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. After the player answers the math problems correctly (or incorrectly), the notebook disappears, storing it into the counter from how many notebooks the player obtained, seen on the top left on the heads-up display. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Professor Baldi Baldimore Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Baldi's Basics Classification: Bald Human, Teacher, Professor 1st appearance: Appear in Baldi's Basics Last appearance: N/A Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Bald Human Quote: "Oh, hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse." Origin: Baldi is the math teacher of Here School. Despite his calm and encouraging attitude at first, his true colors become clear once the player (unavoidably) gets a question wrong on one of his quizzes, sending him on a wrathful chase for the student across the schoolhouse in order to "punish" them. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Baldi is a poorly CGI (computer-generated imagery) modeled humanoid figure with long, skinny fingers, a pale body, large red lips and is bald except for what seems to be a singular hair on his head. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is incredibly neutral and not one of anger. Trivia: You can see his trivia: Click here to Reading. Info: Baldi has lot mathematical things, and He has knowledge of mathematics, He has powers & skills from Baldi's Basics. Baldi's HP: 450 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Expert Mathematician 2. Flogging 3. Short-Teleportation 4. Enhanced Senses 5. Rage Power 6. Spatial Manipulation 7. Illusion Creation 8. Computer-Like Intelligence 9. Technological Manipulation Baldi's Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Able to one-shot the player, who can survive getting pushed across an entire hallway at high speed by 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep.) Speed: Peak Human (Can outspeed the player and move several meters instantly. If the player fails too many times, Baldi will move so fast that he can cover a whole room in a second.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Wall Level (Capable of taking hits from Gotta Sweep without being harmed.) Stamina: High (Can chase the player and smack a ruler against his hand indefinitely with no fatigue.) Range: Extended Melee Range with Ruler Standard Equipment: Ruler Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Presumably knowledgeable in mathematics given his position.) Weakness The Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape, or something which can cause loud noise such as Noise Phone, can disrupt his hearing. Overall Baldi is a expert mathematician, he has powers & skills like his ruler slapping The Player. Others Notable Victories: Granny Yandere Chan (Without Easter Eggs Mode) Notable Losses: Monika Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Baldi's Basics Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Professors Category:Horror Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Illusion Creations Category:Technology Users